Fetish Exploitation
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kimberly wears her new leather jacket at school.


FETISH EXPLOITATION

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

"Side Effects" reality companion piece to "The Smell And Feel Of Leather" that takes place after "Opposites Attract". Remember, in my Side Effects reality, Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, and Katherine (who's not in this fic) are drawn to each other sexually because of the Power. Don't like, don't read. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Kimberly walked into Angel Grove High with a pleased smirk on her face. She couldn't **wait** to see the reaction she would get. Ignoring the surprised stares of her fellow classmates, she headed for her homeroom. _I can't wait. This is going to be good_, she thought to herself as she sat down in her chair. Seeing the girl, Tommy shook his head. _Oh, man. Jason's in for it_, he thought to himself. He had to admit, he couldn't **wait** to see how their red-clad lover would react to their girlfriend wearing a leather jacket. They didn't have to wait long. Shortly after Kimberly arrived, Jason came in. At first, he didn't even notice anything out of the ordinary. Tommy and Kimberly were sitting together like they always did. Then, he saw it. Kimberly had on a brown leather jacket similar to the one Tommy had just gotten. Jason's mouth went dry and he fought to catch his breath as he made his way over to the empty seat next Kimberly. The girl leaned over and Jason inhaled deeply as the smell of the leather hit his nostrils.

"Something wrong, Babe?" she asked.

"N-no," he answered, trying to catch his breath. She smirked at him and his eyes widened. She had done this on purpose. He glanced at Tommy who let out a sheepish shrug. _He told her?_ the Red Ranger wondered. No wonder she looked so devilish. She knew **exactly** what she was doing to him. _Great. How am I supposed to keep my hands off of her?_ he wondered. She was smoking hot in that jacket. There was no way he could successfully stay away from her. Before he could ponder this anymore, the teacher came in and everyone immediately busied themselves. For Jason, the day seemed to drag on. And it was all because of the Pink Ranger. Everywhere he went, there she was, practically flaunting the leather jacket in front of him, whether she was wearing it or had it tied around her waist. And she was enjoying it too. He could see it in the twinkle of her eye and the mischievous smirk she threw him whenever she caught him staring at her. Seeing this, Zack, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy could barely keep their chuckles in. In between English and history, Jason walked up to Kimberly who had a locker beside Trini's.

"You're looking good, girl," he complimented as she grabbed the book she needed.

"Really? You like what you see?" she asked, leaning towards him. He reached out to touch her and-the bell rang. Jason let out a frustrated growl as Kimberly laughed and she and Trini headed off.

"Kim, you shouldn't tease him like that," the Yellow Ranger scolded.

"But it's fun," the Pink Ranger defended herself. Trini just shook her head and let out a sigh. She really didn't know what to do with the girl. Finally the day was over. Everyone got their books, put them in their backpacks and then headed out. Kimberly had just exited the door when she was grabbed from behind and slammed against a wall. She started to attack but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Jason, you scared me!" she scolded. His only answer was to let his hands roam against her body, making sure to come in contact with the jacket. Kimberly moaned at Jason's administrations. _Oh, he feels so good_, she thought. He leaned forward and started kissing her neck, resulting in another moan from the girl.

"You've been driving me crazy in this thing," he told her in between kisses.

"What can I say? I wanted to see your reaction," she admitted. And it was true. She had wanted to see if she'd receive the same reaction as Tommy had. And from the way things were going, it was safe to say she had.

"Yeah?" he asked, slipping his hands under her jacket and letting his fingers travel downward and she groaned in pleasure at the touch. When Jason finally stopped, he had reached her nether regions. However, he made no further moves except for pressing his body closer against hers and taking in the scent of the leather.

"Jase…please," Kimberly murmured almost breathlessly.

"Please what?" Jason asked mischievously. She thrust her lower body forward so that they were touching even more. "Oh, you mean you want **this**?" he asked, cupping her member. "Or how about **this**?" he taunted, lightly caressing it. She moaned. Jason had turned the tables on her. Now **he** was the one doing the teasing. The caresses came again and Kimberly arched upward, letting Jason feel the response in his hands. He let out a lustful growl and then pressed against her, keeping his hand in its previous position and increasing his strokes. She moaned and his kisses came hot and heavy.

"Shirt off, jacket on," he ordered and the girl removed her jacket and shirt and then put the jacket back on. She reached up to dangle her arms around his neck and he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, being careful not to grip too tightly. Kimberly's breathing became labored as Jason's hands slowly and sensually traveled down her arms as he left hungry kisses on her neck. _Damn! He's getting me all hot and bothered!_ she thought. When his hands finally reached her jeans, he undid the clasp, pushing her jeans and underwear down and the did the same with his own pants and underwear. Kimberly let out a pleasured moan as Jason entered her.

"Best…idea…ever…" she managed to say.

"Hell yeah," he agreed. Then, the world faded as they got lost in each other.

THE END


End file.
